Dimension Solace
by Lucaaaaa
Summary: Part 2 of the Dimension saga (To find Solace is the first step to happiness)


**Dimension Solace**

**Part # 1**

**Armada Universe**

**(AN: I won't lie I'm super excited to finally start this! So without further ado let's get this part started! BTW this takes place before the episode 'first encounter')**

**:bond:**

**-comms-**

**No One's POV**

There is a loud crash as the ground exploded showering the surrounding area with rocks and dirt. Inside the smoking crater 5 girls sat up dazed "Ow that really hurt" Celestia grumbled rubbing her head, Melody was laying across Celestia's chest and she not so nicely shoved her off,

"glitch" Melody muttered under her breath but of course Celestia heard her and ignoring the pain from the crash tackled her twin to the ground as they start to wrestle.

Krystal had already scanned her sisters the moment she came online and was helping Jasmine remain stable on her feet while Ariel was watching the twins unamused with her hands on her hip

"get up you two, now isn't the time we must figure out which dimension we landed in" Ariel commanded and both girls got up quickly and straightened themselves up knowing it was better not to piss off their oldest sister and leader.

Jasmine head perked up hearing something in the distance

"girls we have company, sounds like humans and their primitive emergency services" Jasmine reported and Krystal pointed to a line of thick trees nearby

"Let's use the trees for cover" Krystal suggested as she threw Jasmine's arm over her shoulder and helped her out of the pit, Ariel followed and helped both the twins out.

The girls managed to duck behind some decently tall trees as the humans showed up inspecting the crash site, the twins kept guard while Krystal repaired the small damaged done to Jasmine's knee which was making it hard for her to walk

"judging from the environment and terrain around us we are located somewhere in Lincoln, Nebraska" Jasmine observed wincing as Krystal hit her knee before she stood up properly stretching her knee out a little. Krystal also stood up and turned to Ariel who was thinking.

"So we need to figure out if the war has broken out yet. Perhaps this world wide web that keeps popping up on my computer will provide us with answers" Ariel commented more to herself then her sisters, her optics dimmed as she began to carefully navigate the web not wanting to pick up a virus or something else the organics would have. The girls sat down the best they could without damaging any of the trees, they were still in their Cybertronian forms and any damage would definitely alert the humans that there was something in the forest.

As they tried to get recharge, Celestia remained on guard duty in case they ran into any complications but it was highly unlikely if the war hadn't reached earth yet, she kept looking over to their leader who still hadn't come out of the web yet, Celestia got an idea so she quickly nudged Melody awake

**:let's prank leader girl: **Celestia suggested over their bond and Melody grinned pulling out a cable, most likely from the practice universes they had visited when they were still Unicron's slave. They quickly set to work typing the cable to Ariel's ankle lightly, and attaching it to the tree she was leaning on.

**:something is missing: **Melody mentioned and Celestia nodded getting the same feeling

**:why don't we give her a facial too with the leaves around us? There is plenty here: **Celestia suggested looking around at the ground which was covered in leaves, Melody figured it be it a good idea so she agreed.

They gathered up a bunch of leaves and sticks and quickly made a small pile of leaves roughly where Ariel would trip over and face plant. The twins couldn't stop grinning about their prank as they sat down again, little did they know that Krystal had still been awake and when the twins returned to recharging/guard duty she untied the rope from Ariel's ankle with a satisfied smile before quietly returning to her spot to get some recharge.

The next morning Ariel had come out of her computer search not amused about the failed prank the twins had set up, both twins were confused on how it did not get set off before Ariel gave them a lecture about how they needed to be more mature about their situation and it wasn't the time to fool around, all the while Krystal sat next to Jasmine a small smile on her face as the twins were reprimanded.

Of course Jasmine knew as well that it was Krystal that had sabotaged the twins but didn't say anything; sometimes the twins needed to learn to grow up and when it was time to joke around or not. Finally, once Ariel felt the twins had been lectured enough she let out a sigh before turning to her SIC and TIC

"I have concluded after hacking into a secured mountain database nearby that researches outer space that no the transformers haven't arrived, which gives us time to adjust and also there are 3 children who I believe will have the high probability of having contact with the said transformers when they arrive on earth" Ariel explained and Jasmine was thinking the information over no doubt making a plan.

"So we should get close to the children is what you're saying?" Melody questioned while Celestia made a face about having to interact with humans.

She had no hatred or dislike against them, she just wasn't the biggest fan of them because they were so frail but could deal with them if it was to achieve their goal.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. If my calculations are correct those 3 children will lead us right where we would want to be, they attend the local high school not too far from here" Ariel responded and Jasmine stood up gathering their attention

"if we are going to get close to the children, we should make use of the abilities our creator gave us, they were given to us after all for the purpose of infiltrating and disguise. I can falsify some records for all 5 of us so we can easily enrol. It just means we will have to interact with the humans" Jasmine suggested and the girls went quiet.

It was risky, even in their human forms they still were stronger than the average human and the fact they would have to interact with humans made the idea less pleasing but they knew it would be their best shot.

"Alright, but if any of those mechs try and touch me without my consent I won't be responsible for any broken bones" Celestia agreed, Melody nodding alongside her

"I don't have any better ideas so I'll go along with it as well. I have always wondered what it was like to live as a human" Melody agreed as well as she was off imagining a human life until Celestia hit her upside her helm "don't think about it, they are still organics" Celestia hissed and Melody shot her glare but didn't say anything more.

Ariel sighed, those twins would give her an early spark attack, Ariel turned her attention to her other 2 sisters

"I am fine with it, it will give me a chance to practice on how to treat a human for further research down the line" Krystal agreed and Ariel huffed

"there will be no random scanning or poking the humans Krystal. So don't think about it" Ariel warned her as Krystal only nodded her head partially listening.

Jasmine placed a comforting hand on Ariel's shoulder and Ariel relaxed a little

"Don't stress so much, they know the set rules we have to follow. They know the consequences too so let them live a little before we really get into the nitty gritty of the war" Jasmine suggested and Ariel nodded closing her optics to regain her patience before opening them again and giving Jasmine a thankful smile

"thanks I needed to hear that" Ariel replied and jasmine snorted waving her off. Ariel then coughed gathering the other girl's attention

"alright since we all agree, let's try out these human forms" Ariel ordered and one by one the girls glowed a pale white light until there was 5 small young adults standing in the same place as their Cybertronian forms.

"God this feels so weird" the girl with golden eyes comments as she flicked her long reddish pink hair over her shoulder; she was wearing a cute red tank top with a black denim jacket, a black skirt with gold high-tops,

"your telling me" her lookalike added, she had dark grey eyes and silver hair as she poked her arm; she was wearing the same outfit but a dark grey tank top with silver high-tops. Both girls were about 5'4 and had more dancer type bodies, this was Celestia and Melody.

"I hope you two realise that we did just shrink so it's natural to feel weird" a soft voice interrupted the two and they turned to see Krystal, she had ruby red eyes and deep blue hair which was pulled into a french braid that was wrapped in a bun; she was wearing a nice red plaid top with dark blue skinny jeans and black flats, she was 5'5 and had the same dancer type body except her assets were a little on the small side but she obviously made up for it with her soft aura.

"looking good Krystal!" Melody commented and Krystal gave her a bigger smile

"I know I feel cute" she responded giggling.

"I'm glad you 3 are adjusted" the coolest voice spoke and they turned to see Ariel and Jasmine who both stood also at 5'5. Ariel had short black pixie cut hair with 2 blue streaks through it, her eyes were a deep cool ocean blue which made her face seem softer; she was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark blue off shoulder top and black ankle boots.

Jasmine had blonde shoulder length hair with 2 orange streaks through it and light blue eyes; she wore an orange sundress, with a light blue denim jacket and a pair of orange converse, they had the same type of dancer bodies although they had the larger side of the assets.

"Okay now that we are squishy organics, what now?" Celestia questioned as she finally stopped messing with her hair, she wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed having nice long hair.

"well I have already done our records so all we need to now is go to the school and hand in our transfer papers" Jasmine answered and none of them were surprised that Jasmine had already made them fake records. She was just efficient that way,

"so how are we getting there?" Krystal questioned and both twins grinned before they transformed into their glorious alt modes they had stolen off the internet a while back. They were both a Zenvo ST 1 which the exception that Melody was silver with a dark grey hue and Celestia was a reddish pink with a gold hue, both twins revved their engines much to their older sisters slight annoyance

"I'm not even going to ask when you girls had time to get alt mode" Ariel muttered before she climbed into Melody's passenger seat, her alt form was more of a futuristic style and would draw too much attention to already the amount they are going to get from the twin's flashy car forms, Jasmine hopped in Celestia's passenger seat since she unlike the other 4 she had picked a SAKO TRG 42 sniper rifle since she felt it suited her style of fighting better plus it give her sisters a massive boost in power.

Finally, Krystal transformed into Yamaha YZF R1 motorbike that was ruby red with a deep blue hue to it, you would think she choose a transportation vehicle but her own opinion was how often do you see a 18 year old driving an ambulance or any other transport vehicle so she picked a flashy but more easy to explain vehicle choice, her human form was projected as her rider and the twin's wheels screeched as they gained traction on the dirt before they both shot away racing each other out of the forest with Krystal following behind.

They finally hit the high way and slowed down to obey the speed limits, they had open comms to communicate with each other **– Hey so where is the school again? -** Celestia questioned and immediately received a set of instructions from Jasmine which she plugged into her gps as she followed it to the school. They stopped outside a large complex of different, the desert landscape made it seemed really pale and clean while the suburban town around them was definitely helped with their first impression.

'Lincoln Middle School' the sign read, there were a few students outside so school mustn't have started yet, so they continued on before so they parked around the side and Jasmine and Ariel hopped out so the twins could change back into their human forms, Krystal followed suit as well.

Krystal decided she would have to work on a way for them to use their alt modes and human forms but that was for later for now they had to get close to the humans and established a base of operations. Ariel lead the way, Celestia and Melody flanking her on either side while Krystal and Jasmine walked behind them, they realised that had no idea where to go until they spotted two boys stopping outside the bike racks with their bike and skateboard

**:that is 2 of them, Rad and Carlos, both are in 7****th**** grade: **Ariel alerted her sisters

**:great so we got to pretend to be 13-14 year olds. Yuck: **Celestia grumbled, Ariel was about to go over but surprisingly Celestia stopped her sister and gave her a charming smile

"I got this sis" Celestia stated before walking over to the two boys.

Both boy's eyes seem to bulge when they spotted Celestia walking over

"hey chica haven't see you around before?" Carlos greeted when Celestia finally stood in front of them

"yeah me and my sisters just moved here" Celestia responds gesturing to her 4 other sisters, Rad and Carlos looked like very happy school boys judging from how they were grinning.

"Awesome! What grade are you in?" Rad asked and Celestia blinked

**:we are in the same grade as them! You're such a glitch: **Melody scolded Celestia and Celestia had to hide her displeasure sending a mental shove to her twin before focusing on the boys

"grade 7" Celestia answered and both boys seemed to accept it. Rad held his hand out and Celestia blinked confused

"well my name is Rad and that is my best buddy Carlos" Rad introduced pointing to the boy that had called her chica. Celestia smiled and accepted the hand

"Celestia, my look alike is my twin Melody, the one with the deep blue hair and ruby eyes is Krystal, the one with the pixie cut is Ariel and the silent brooding one is Jasmine" Celestia introduced her and her sisters, the boys gave Celestia equal grins

"Well do you want us to show you girls around at lunch? We know some pretty great spots" Rad offered and Celestia smiled even more and played with her hair

"if you don't mind that be great, thank you" Celestia accepted the proposal and both boys blushed

**:human mechs are so gullible**: Jasmine snorted through the bond and Celestia had to bit her lip from laughing along with her sisters.

Celestia noted the boys had locked up their bike and skateboard and were about to leave

"Uh before you boys go, do you know where the office is?" Celestia quickly called out and Rad smiled and pointed to one of the larger buildings

"It is just there, see you in class!" he showed before waving as he and Carlos disappeared inside.

Once the boys were out of sigh Celestia let her smile drop and let out a shudder wiping her hand on her skirt as her sisters approached her. Melody slung an arm around Celestia's shoulders

"good work sis you had those boys wrapped around your little finger" Melody joked and Celestia shoved her away

"I did what had to be done for the mission" Celestia merely responded and Ariel nodded "you did fine work, now let's go to this administration building before we are late" Ariel ordered almost and Celestia lead the way to the building Rad had pointed out.

They had no clue how they were going to pull this off but they survived their first human interaction. Middle school couldn't be that bad right?

**(And that is part 1, next part the girls tag along on the cave diving adventure and finally meet the transformers. I'm tossing up if the girls would reveal themselves so early on or wait till a later date. I'll figure it out**


End file.
